nar_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Kobayashi
Momo Kobayashi (Meaning: Small forest of peaches) Background Information Momo was born in to the Kobayashi family, where there was never a shortage of toys and fun growing up. Being in a family that specialized in entertainment of all ages and puppetry, Momo often had a new small toy to play with while her parents would hope that she would not be troubled by the state of Konoha's economy, through their own creation, they created a girl, who had a desire to create puppets of her own. Momo had a penchant for making puppets fight, and wanting to see how she could put them back together after she broke them. It was thought that she might not be interested in theater at all, which, was far from the truth, but, she needed an outlet for her destructive tendencies for a gearhead with a proclivity for sentai action sequences. And so she was given to the ninja academy to learn how to turn her talents into a tool for the village, to keep it safe. She would graduate on time, like any other normal student, after which Momo would go on to start her real adventure and join a ninja team with the hope of one day learning to wield puppets with extreme prejudice for the village's enemies. Personality & Behavior Momo is a generally bubbly and excitable girl who always has a penchant for checking out new gear her teammates or anyone has, especially when it comes to machinery or puppets, she will always get steamy and hyper active around any new type of technological advancement for puppeteers. She attempts to act brave and show a sense of bravado and theatrics normally, stemming from her love for sentai comics, however, underneath the bold exterior, she is overtly paranoid, superstitious, and fearful, turning to her comics to dream about being brave. In the face of utmost danger, she will push herself through panic and fear for the sake of living, or keeping her friends safe, but, will seek out ways to cope with her built up stress after a battle is won. She generally enjoys talking to those that she has confidence in, and will use her puppets as a shield to protect her friends if she thinks they need the protection. Appearance A lithe character with orange-brownish colored hair and black underlights, Momo's hair sticks out with the contrast of color normally. Styled in to a short side tail, her second most notable feature are her burgundy colored eyes. Normally, she dresses in short sleeved hoodies and civilian shorts. Though, on missions she will dress up in longer clothing with more padding to it, always having a hood with a sewn in cap to keep her bright colored hair from being seen. Augments # Puppet Technique: +5 AGI, +5 CON Stats Bonuses from stats (for my own sanity of remembering) * 8 hand seals per turn (10 AGI) * 2 bonus chakra action points (10 CON) * 1 bonus physical action (5 FOR) * 15 action points (5 STA) Approved by HokageSenju